Survivor: Tocantins Fanfic
Survivor: Tocantins - The Brazilian Highlands is a fanfic based on the eighteenth season of the CBS reality television series Survivor. The premier aired on August 26, 2009. It marks the second time that Survivor was shot in high definition, with Sony XDCAMs. Host Jeff Probst has stated that the season begins with the 16 castaways dividing themselves into two tribes with a schoolyard pick. The season harkens back closest to the original, with very few added twists and turns. Contestants :The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway has received during Tribal Councils where the castaway is eligible to be voted out of the game. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' The game :In the case of multiple tribes or castaways who win reward or immunity, they are listed in order of finish, or alphabetically where it was a team effort; where one castaway won and invited others, the invitees are in brackets. Episode 1: Who Wants To Vote Off a Millionaire? Sixteen castaways were abandoned in the Brazilian Highlands to begin a game like no other. From the start, their first impressions came into play when Jeff asked for one man and one woman to function as leaders; after some debate, they settled on Coach and Debbie. Coach and Debbie then became the first members of the Timbira and Jalapao tribes, respectively, and started a school pick-'em to decide their other tribe mates. After the pick-'em, the black Timbira tribe consisted of Coach, Candace, Tyson, Erinn, Jerry, Carolina, Stephen and Taj; the red Jalapao tribe consisted of Debbie, J.T., Sydney, Joe, Sierra, Brendan, Sandy, and Spencer. Immediately following that, the two new tribes faced a grueling four-mile hike. On Jalapao, the four younger members (J.T., Joe, Sydney, and Spencer) began to bond, while Sandy was eager to prove herself, despite being the oldest castaway there. On Timbira, Carolina began to get on people's nerves with her suggestion of leaving supplies behind, while Coach asserted his leader position even further. Over the next two days, both tribes had their fair share of action. On Jalapao, Brendan was outed as an owner of a multi-million dollar company, putting the idea of his necessity for the money in question. Later on, Spencer bonded with the women, while secretly revealing to the camera of his homosexuality and his caution of revealing it to the tribe. At Timbira, Coach further asserted his leadership, much to the chagrin of Carolina. The next day, Candace came to a very cocky Tyson to propose an alliance. But plans were stopped temporarily for the first challenge; though it seemed that Jalapao's physical prowess would give them the victory, Taj and Erinn are able to catch up on a staircase puzzle and Stephen and Candace's calm attitudes gives Timbira flint and Immunity. Back at Jalapao's camp, Joe and J.T. proposed voting out Brendan due to his wealth outside of the game, while Brendan chose to target Sandy for her abrasive personality and supposedly being a weak link. Right up until the vote, the rest of the tribe was undecided as to who to vote for. But at Tribal Council, despite campaigning heavily, Brendan's occupation outside the show came back to bite him, as everyone (except for Sierra) voted him off. *'Reward/Immunity Challenge:' Six members of each tribe will race across a series of sand mounds and into the river where they must retrieve a raft loaded with puzzle planks. Once they have the raft back to shore, they will release the puzzle planks by untying the ropes that secure them to the raft. They will then race those puzzle planks back to the start where the two remaining tribe members will use those puzzle planks to build a staircase. Each puzzle plank is different and will only fit into the staircase one way. Once all tribe members make it to the top of the staircase, any two tribe members must work together to navigate a peg through a table maze allowing them to release their tribe flag. The first tribe to raise their flag wins the challenge. *'Reward:' Fire, in the form of flint. Episode 2: "I'll Be the Outcast!" After her closest ally Brendan was voted off, Sierra found herself on the outs of Jalapao, and continued to alienate herself after Tribal Council. The next day, at Timbira, Coach continued his self-appointed leadership role, getting on the nerves of some of his tribe members. While supposed "weak" members Carolina and Erinn formed an alliance against him, Coach actually found himself in the new alliance of Tyson and Candace, who decided to target Erinn and Stephen. On Jalapao, Sierra decided to fight for her safety in the game and made a plan to try to turn the tribe against the alliance of Joe, J.T., and Spencer. In a very brutal Reward/Immunity challenge, Timbira once again emerged victorious, this time winning fishing equipment. While Erinn and Carolina continued to show their weaknesses to the tribe by not catching fish, Sierra went to Sandy, Debbie, and finally Sydney to create an all-girls alliance against the remaining three men. But Debbie and Sydney both expressed reluctance on turning on their friends J.T., Joe, and Spencer, while Sandy wanted to cast a vote of revenge against Sierra for her vote last Tribal Council. At Tribal Council, Sierra and Debbie launched into a war of words, Sierra claiming her tribe has been alienating her. Though the women seemed on the fence, when the vote came in, Sierra was unanimously voted out. *'Reward/Immunity Challenge:' Three members of each tribe will race through a court flooded with water to grab a ball. They will work together in an attempt to shoot the ball into a basket while members of the other tribe will try to stop the opposing tribe any way they can. The match-ups will be determined randomly with an equal number of men and women in each round. The first tribe to score three baskets wins. *'Reward:' Fishing gear. Voting history Ratings U.S. standard ratings Category:Fanfics